Undaggered
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: The gang arrives at the Mikealsons, and they don't know why. Not even ey were called there by they question each other Caroline sees two blonde girls that nobody else appears to be able to see.Who are they?Why are they here?Why can she see them?Why is the room filled with coffins? Read to find out!Please review!


_**Author's note: Not too sure where I came up with this, but I found the start of it in my notebook and just decided to type it up and see what y'all think. Ok? So pretty please review and tell me what you think. That'd be great.**_

_**Well, basically the gang gathered at Klaus's mansion, but nobody knows who called them their or why.**_

_**I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries, all rights to those who rightfully own them! **_____

_**[OH! One more thing, Italicized words are thoughts.]**_

_**Caroline P.O.V.**_

"Can someone please explain to me why we are in a room filled with coffins?" I asked as I walked through the doorway.

"Ah, Blondie." Damon Sneered, "Nice of you to show up. Maybe Klaus here will tell us what's going on now so we can all go home." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Damon. I really am not fond of him, but I don't hate him. Yet.

"I actually would like to know myself." Klaus spoke up from his spot in a big armchair by the hearth. Since there was nowhere for me to sit and it didn't look like Elena or Bonnie would let me squeeze in by them like we used to, I half leaned and half sat on one of the armrests of his chair.

_"Would you let go of your fat ego for one second and realize your brothers and sister did nothing to betray you! Undagger them you paranoid man! How foolish you are."_My eyes focused on a beautiful blonde girl dressed in old fashioned dresses, _'Like pilgrim old' _I think to myself.

By the way nobody reacted to her yelling at Klaus, which they would have all loved, save for Klaus, they couldn't hear or see her. _'Great…' _I think, _'Am I going crazy or something?'_

I point and open my mouth slightly about to ask, and Damon does what he's always done best to me, be cruel. "What Barbie? See something pretty?" He thought I was so shallow, material, and dumb. I know I had been shallow, but I was working on it. I was about to retort about the girl but a loud resounding crash came from upstairs. And this they all heard. "What was that?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Something must've fallen." In a flash Elijah was with us as well, followed by another girl that was dressed in a dress that looked like it might be older than the other one. I figured they didn't see her either. "Um—" I go to speak but this time Bonnie interrupts me, "What was that?" Everything on my desk suddenly flew towards the wall, and me. Niklaus brother, do you know what's going on?"

_"Don't be too harsh on your brother Elijah Dear, he doesn't have anything to do with that. I'm sorry, I was trying to scare the vengeful ghost away. They can't see me either, it scares them." _She spoke, and I was surprised that she knew he couldn't see her yet still tried. She was also a beautiful blonde. I open my mouth and yet again am interrupted before I can really get anything coherent out, "That's odd, and no I actually don't have any idea what's going on. I didn't even do anything this time, at least I don't think I did."

_"You daggered your brothers and sister you ungrateful little dollop-head! Clothead! Ignorant pig headed fool!"_ The girl actually knocked stuff over when she swung her arms around when she had yelled. _'Wow, she's very angry.'_

"Ok, will someone please let me talk?!" I burst out; interrupting everyone's incessant arguing over what was going on and what to do about it. They all looked at me, "Of coarse Love." Klaus said with a smile. "Of coarse Love." Tyler mimicked childishly and I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you being so rude? No, you know what, we'll talk about that later cause right now I think you're all going to be very interested in the fact that I am seeing two blonde girls. One is yelling at Klaus about daggers I think, and the other is standing behind Elijah apologizing for who knows what. And—" I stop at the odd looks they're giving me, Elijah and Klaus's looks incredulous. "What?" I inquire, honestly curious as to the looks I was getting.

_"Oh! You can see me? Would you please tell him I always loved him. And I'm proud of him, for staying true to himself even in the face of all the crisis he's faced?" _ blonde girl #2 asks, placing a hand on Elijah's arm. "OK? Um Elijah the one girl says she's always loved you. And she's proud of you for staying true to yourself even in the face of all the crises you've faced?" I say, utterly confused and hoping I got every word.

"Bridget. Is that you Love? Caroline, would you please?" He asks, and I can't say no for he's eyes are pleading with me and he's too kind. I look at the girl and her eyes are still looking at him with love and adoration. _"Bridget. My name's Bridget Mendler."_ "Uh, do you know a Bridget Mendler?" as I say the name his eyes widen and he blinks in surprise.

"Caroline, who's the other girl you spoke of." Stephen asks this time and I shrug. _"Her name is Cecelia Drake, Cece for short." _Bridget speaks up again, the other girl, Cecelia, still fuming at Klaus. "Cecelia Drake?" I ask out loud, looking at her for conformation and around to see if either recognized the name. "Jason…" They say in whispered unison.  
"Come help me, I think it's time to wake our siblings." Klaus says as he throws open the lid to the nearest one to reveal a younger boy, _'probably 16 or 17' _I think. And Elijah goes to help him retrieve three more daggers from the bodies in the coffins. "Um, who are all they?" I ask, wanting to know about them as I was naturally curious. "That's our eldest brother Finn," Elijah says pointing to a man with long, shoulder length brown hair. "That's our youngest brother Kol," he says pointing to the first one, " That's Jason," he says pointing to a man with blondish hair, more like a dirty blonde I guess. "And this is Rebekah." He gestures to the only girl; she's also blonde and beautiful.

"What now?" Damon says, his voice is sharp and snarky, even without a rude comment.

"Now, we wait." Klaus says as he picks up his jacket, "Shall we go for a walk?" he offers me his arm. I shrug, "Sure, why not." I say accepting it; after all, Tyler broke up with me. He walked out on me, and I had no more reason to resist Klaus's advances besides Elena. We glide out the door and the others follow shortly. We land up at the park, sitting near the fountain under the clear sky. Just relaxing until Klaus or Elijah thought we should get back.


End file.
